1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to eyedroppers and more particularly pertains to a new eye-drop applicator for directing eye-drop solution into a user""s eye without the user blinking one""s eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of eyedroppers is known in the prior art. More specifically, eyedroppers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,665,079; 4,257,417; 5,713,495; 6,090,086; 2,722,216; and Pat. No. Des. 187,170.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new eye-drop applicator. The prior art describes inventions having bottles and having eye-drop dispensers for dispensing eye-drop solution from the bottles.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new eye-drop applicator which has many of the advantages of the eyedroppers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new eye-drop applicator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art eyedroppers, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a container having a neck portion and also having an open end for storing eye-drop solution; and also includes a lid having a wall and being closable upon the open end of the container; and further includes a tubular eyedropper member being attached to the lid and through which eye-drops are dispensed from the container. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the eye-drop applicator in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new eye-drop applicator which has many of the advantages of the eyedroppers mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new eye-drop applicator which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art eyedroppers, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new eye-drop applicator for directing eye-drop solution into a user""s eye without the user blinking one""s eye.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new eye-drop applicator that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new eye-drop applicator that ensures that eye-drops are dispensed into the user""s eye by steadying and positioning the stem portions directly over the user""s eyes.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.